Various systems allow users to view images in sequences, such as in time or space. In some examples, these systems can provide a navigation experience in a remote or interesting location. Some systems allow users to feel as if they are rotating within a virtual world by clicking on the edges of a displayed portion of a panorama and having the panorama appear to “move” in the direction of the clicked edge.